Delmo Corps (Agent AIKa)
Delmo Corps (デルモゲニィ), or just the Delmos (デルモ), are a female army from the anime Agent AIKa (アイカ). They serve as an army for the show's main villain Rudolf Hagen, as well as his sister Neena Hagen. Their roles include battling the Hagen's enemies, whether that is via fist fighting or with guns, and they also operate different aspects of Rudolf's ship. The Delmo army is made up of beautiful young women wearing incredibly short skirts and high heels that show off their long legs. There are 5 different ranks of Delmo, all of which have different roles and outfits, they are: White Delmos (ホワイトデルモ) The highest ranking Delmos. Their uniforms consist of white tops, dark blue miniskirts and white high heels. They are the officers of the ship and ensure that the ship operates smoothly. Their leader is an unnamed, green haired woman, she is the highest ranked member of the Delmo Army, and when both Rudolf and Neena die midway through the series she takes over as the boss, and authorises a revenge plot against Aika and her friends. She is a lesbian and is in a relationship with her second in command. AgentAikaDelmoWhite-01.jpg|White Delmos punishing Black Delmos for failure AgentAikaDelmoWhite-G01.gif|A White Delmo walking AgentAikaDelmoWhite-G02.gif|Rudolf has a good view of his army AgentAikaDelmoWhite-G03.gif|The White Delmo leader commanding her officers AgentAikaDelmoWhite-G04.gif|A knocked out Delmo slumps to the floor AgentAikaDelmoWhite-G05.gif|The second in command is in a lesbian relationship with her superior AgentAikaDelmoWhite-02.jpg|The White Delmos being addressed by their leader AgentAikaDelmoWhite-G06.gif|A White Delmo in disguise, getting out of a car AgentAikaDelmoWhite-G07.gif|Two White Delmos in disguise, walking up the stairs AgentAikaDelmoWhite-04.jpg|Three White Delmos await Aika AgentAikaDelmoWhite-G08.gif|The White Delmo leader kisses her second in command AgentAikaDelmoWhite-G09.gif|A White Delmo kicks Aika AgentAikaDelmoWhite-G10.gif|The White Delmo leader drops down on to Aika... AgentAikaDelmoWhite-05.jpg|...and lands on her, causing Aika to suffer underneath her AgentAikaDelmoWhite-06.jpg|Commander Opai gives orders to her blue subordinates AgentAikaDelmoWhite-07.jpg|Commander Opai gives orders to her blue subordinates Golden Delmos (ゴールデンデルモ) The second highest ranking Delmos. Their uniforms consist of an all gold top and miniskirt combo as well as golden high heels. They are responsible for carrying out Special Ops missions. Goldendelmos1.jpg|Golden Delmos: Rie and the leader Bianca AgentAikaDelmoGold-G01.gif|Golden Delmo leader Bianca laughs as Aika helplessly watches her friends drowning AgentAikaDelmoGold-G02.gif|Bianca shoots at Aika as she tries to escape and help her friends AgentAikaDelmoGold-G03.gif|A Golden Delmo readies her gun AgentAikaDelmoGold-G04.gif|Aika fighting an evil Golden Delmo AgentAikaDelmoGold-G05.gif|Golden Delmos surrounding their victims... AgentAikaDelmoGold-G06.gif|...ready to end their lives Blue Delmos (青デルモ) The third highest ranking Delmos. Their uniforms consist of an all blue top and miniskirt combo as well as blue high heels. They are elite infantry class and carry assault rifles, their roles consist of protecting the ship from dangers as well as piloting. AgentAikaDelmoBlue-01.jpg|A Blue Delmo pilot AgentAikaDelmoBlue-G01.gif|Blue Delmos firing their weapons AgentAikaDelmoBlue-02.jpg|A Blue Delmo holding Gust at gun point AgentAikaDelmoBlue-G02.gif|Blue Delmos running towards the action AgentAikaDelmoBlue-G03.gif|Evil Blue Delmos shooting at an aircraft AgentAikaDelmoBlue-G04.gif|A Blue Delmo climbing a ladder AgentAikaDelmoBlue-G05.gif|Blue Delmos holding the heroes captive Bluedelmos2.jpg|Blue Delmos ready to fire AgentAikaDelmoBlue-G06.gif|Blue Delmos preparing to attack Black Delmos (黒デルモ) The second lowest ranking Delmos. Their uniforms consist of an all black top and miniskirt combo, long white tights and black high heels. They are infantry class and carry out simple missions as well as ship administration. Unlike their senior blue class, they rely on battling with punches and kicks as opposed to using firearms. Most new recruits start out at this level. Failure doesn't seem to be tolerated well by their superiors, as Neena Hagen and the White Delmos are seen physically disciplining them if they fail. AgentAikaDelmoBlack-01.jpg|Black Delmos standing triumphantly AgentAikaDelmoBlack-G01.gif|A Black Delmo strikes Gust with a punch to the face AgentAikaDelmoBlack-G02.gif|A Black Delmo grovels and begs Neena for forgiveness... AgentAikaDelmoBlack-G03.gif|...but Neena shows none, and punishes her with a kick... AgentAikaDelmoBlack-G04.gif|...causing the Black Delmo to slump at the feet of her superior AgentAikaDelmoBlack-G05.gif|Black Delmo legs running AgentAikaDelmoBlack-02.jpg|An evil Black Delmo in disguise AgentAikaDelmoBlack-G06.gif|Black Delmos kicking bound heroes in to the water, with the intention of drowning them AgentAikaDelmoBlack-G07.gif|A Black Delmo chokes Aika Pink Delmos (ピンクデルモ) The lowest ranking Delmos. Their uniforms consist of an all pink top and miniskirt combo as well as pink high heels and a pink hat. These Delmos are never seen engaging in physical combat, they are the mechanics and engineers of the ship, and are also seen driving tanks. AgentAikaDelmoPink-01.jpg|A Pink Delmo operating equipment AgentAikaDelmoPink-G01.gif|Two Pink Delmos celebrating AgentAikaDelmoPink-G02.gif|A Pink Delmo driving a tank for her golden superior Category:1990s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bare-Handed Category:Beauty Mark Category:Begs Villain for Mercy Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Evil Laugh Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Knocked Out Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lesbian Category:Low Cut Top Category:Military Officer Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Nameless Category:Pilot Category:Redhead Category:Rifle Category:Sadist Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Villain's Lover Category:Zako Category:Fate: Karma Houdini